


Midnight Blues

by FFortasiano



Series: Fara's COG Alternate Ending [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Family, Family trope, Fluff, Light Angst, Mentioned Leta Lestrange - Freeform, Multi, Newt is an absolute dork, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Tina and Nagini friendship no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFortasiano/pseuds/FFortasiano
Summary: "i'm afraid Nagini would experience much worse."The auror's shoulders tensed. She silently gulped, "How worse?""If the other form didn't succeed, well, the worst case i've ever seen was a broken bone or two.""Mercy lewis."In which Tina had a late night conversation with everyone, especially the Maledictus.





	Midnight Blues

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of 'Bloom' and 'A Small Act of Kindness'.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  "Jacob, you can make this in the morningㅡ"

  "No, it's alright. Theseus allowed me to do this. The ingredients gonna expire soon so i can't just let them get wasted."

  Tina heaved a heavy sigh. Chewing on her bottom lip as she watched Jacob whisking a large bowl of batter in his arms. It's already midnight. Jacob's eyes were still slightly swollen, and he looked awfully tired. Yet here he was, moving here and there in such quick pace. Focusing hard on his cake as if he was being chased by a deadline. Tina couldn't help but feel worried.

  She only realized she'd been standing there in silence when Jacob set down his bowl and exhaled, "Don't worry 'bout me, Tina." he turned to face her. "I promise i'll keep it down. Clean up the mess and everything. I just.. Needed some distraction, you know what i mean?"

  Fully understand what he meant, Tina finally surrendered. Well, it's not like she wasn't doing the same thing. The only difference was that Tina distracts herself by trying to help the others as much as she can. "Okay. Just let me know if you need anything." she said. "And, would you mind if i'd ask for a slice when it's done?"

  At the very least, that managed to make his face brightened a little. "I'd be happier if you ask for three!" he said as he went back on his batter. "Tell Newt to come here too if he's still awake. Gaining a pound or two ain't gonna hurt after all we've been through!"

  Tina giggled. Now that she's sure it was safe enough, she finally left the kitchen.

  It was Theseus who suggested to go to his house after meeting Professor Dumbledore at Hogwarts, and he insisted that everyone should stay for the night, including Newt. Saying he has a lot to discuss tomorrow. Neither of them dared to refuse, for they're all too exhausted.

  The house became quiet again as Jacob kept himself busy with his baking. Yusuf already passed out on the sofa right after dinner. Newt is probably inside his case. Last time Tina saw the Maledictus, Nagini, was at the dinner table so she wasn't sure what she's up to. Whereas the owner of the house, Theseus, had locked himself up in his room. Either sleeping or maybe still mourning over Leta, which is completely understandable. Losing a fiancee is not an easy thing to endure.

  "I heard people at the circus talked about you, and your case."

  As she reached the living room, Tina found Newt and Nagini standing by the fireplace. She stopped her steps. Tina was actually going to ask Newt about the pajamas he promised to lend her, but she couldn't decide if she should just approach them or not. Since they seemed in a pretty serious conversation.

  "Oh, is that so?"

  Nagini nodded. Her gaze stuck on the floor as she clutched a piece of white nightgown closer to her chest, "That's why, i w-was wondering," she stuttered, "I was wondering if there's a place for me to sleep in that case?"

  For a moment, Newt froze. Blinking his eyes rapidly as his eyebrows furrowed. Looking utterly confused. But then he chuckled, "I do have a bed there. But i only use it when i'm travelling," He told her, "Beside, why would you need my case? I'm pretty sure there are enough rooms here."

  Tina found her hand gripping her trousers. Was she treated that badly that she thought she belongs in Newt's case?

  "He's right." Newt and Nagini instinctively turned their heads to Tina as she approached them. "You can share with me, Nagini." she said, giving her a warm smile.

  Nagini seemed so surprised that she went blank for a few seconds. She only stared at Tina in such disbelief that Tina almost think she might offended her, until she remembered to speak, "You.. Want to share with me?"

  "Sure. I mean, i can't share with the men, can i?" Tina replied with a chuckle, "There are two guestrooms here, and each of them has two beds. It'll be selfish of me if i claimed one all for my own. Right, Newt?"

  "Yes," Newt agreed, "Beside, i don't think the bed in my case is comfortable enough. Even _i_ don't find it comfortable."

  Tina managed an assuring nod, "That is, if you don't mind sharing, of course."

  A wide smile spread across Nagini's face, "Not at all!" she instantly blushed when she realized she just got too excited, "I mean, I'd love to."

  Tina returned her smile. A couple of hours ago, they had to put some effort to make Nagini feel welcomed in the group. Even Jacob had to pull her from the corner just so she would join dinner. Thankfully, although it's a slow progress, Nagini is finally warming up to them, which was relieving for Tina. She can't let anyone in this house feel like they should be treated different than the others.

  "Well," Tina cleared her throat, not wanting them to grew awkward, "I guess it's settled. Why don't you take a bath first, Nagini? That costume looks very itchy to me."

  Her comment made Newt's mouth twitched into a grin. While Nagini laughed shyly, "Sadly, it does." she tucked a stray of her hair behind her ear and gave Tina and Newt a thankful look. "I- uhm, i should go upstairs, then." With that, Nagini excused herself and made her way to the stairs.

  Tina crossed her arms to her chest, watching the girl disappearing from her sight, "I wonder how long she'd been trapped in that circus." she muttered, shaking her head lightly. Newt only responded with a hum. He got startled when Tina caught him staring at her, but didn't bother to look away. Raising her eyebrows, she reached out one hand. Newt, being completely clueless, took her hand and held it with his own. Tina almost snorted for holding her laugh, "Clothes, Newt. You told me i can borrow them."

  His face was as red as tomatoes when he understands what she meant. "S-sorry." Newt immediately took out his wand and pointed at his case right on the small table next to them. Murmuring ' _Accio',_ a pair of pajamas were spewed out of his case and flew right to his hands, "I think it's a bit bigger on you. I hope you don't mind." Newt quickly handed them to her. Still embarrassed by the fact his mind actually thought she was asking to hold hands.

  Tina smiled her thanks, "Jacob's making a cake right now. I'm gonna try it when it's done." She said, "Would you like to join us?"

  Newt awkwardly scratched his head with the tip of his wand, "That sounds wonderful, Tina, but i'm really full. I think i'm going straight to bed."

  "Alright. I'll try to save you a slice, then." she flashed him a grin, "Good night, New-"

  "Tina, wait."

  Just when Tina was about to walk away, Newt suddenly grabbed her wrist. Tina turned around. Looking at him confusedly while he stepped closer, "There's something i want you to know." he spoke in a low voice. As if he doesn't want anyone else to hear him.

  "You see, when a Maledictus sleeps,  sometimes their other form tries to take over. It's painful, and could be quite.. _Catastrophic_ because they're fighting it." Newt explained, "Their mood and condition also affect them. So knowing what we'd been through these past two days, i'm afraid Nagini would experience much worse."

  The auror's shoulders tensed. She silently gulped, "How worse?"

  "If the other form didn't succeed, well, the worst case i've ever seen was a broken bone or two."

  "Mercy lewis." Tina whispered. She took a brief look at the stairs as her mind shifted to Nagini, becoming even more concerned with the poor girl, "I-is there anything i can do to helpㅡ" her sentence was interrupted by Newt taking out a vial from his pocket. Filled with clear liquid and a line of yellow, dancing through the water for its different mass.

  "That's why i want you to give her this." Newt gently put the vial into her hand. "It's not a very strong potion, but it's enough to reduce the pain. At least she'll get a better sleep."

  Tina took a moment to stare at the vial, watching the yellow liquid slowly shifted into different shapes, "Will the effect disappear if i give her a drink after she takes the potion?"

  Newt pressed his lips into a straight line, "I suppose it's fine. Just don't give her something heavily sweet."

  "Avoid too sweet drinks. Got it."

  The soft crackling sound from the fire and Yusuf's vague snoring somehow brought comfort to this quiet atmosphere. A lovely scent of vanilla filled the air, a sign Jacob's cake is already in the oven. After putting the vial into her pocket, Tina realized Newt hasn't stop gazing at her. Affectionate, yet a line on his forehead shows he was worried. "Will you be alright, Tina?" He finally asked after a few hesitations.

  Ever since their encounter at the sewer, Newt almost never finishes a sentence without saying her name; _'There's a box hidden in the ministry, Tina', 'See, in reality, they have this effect in them, Tina', 'You need to rest, Tina.'_ All with that warm and gentle voice, which she'd become quite fond of. Though she still yet to admit that. She gave her an assuring smile,  "Don't worry about me, Newt. I'll be fineㅡ"

  "It is unlikely but _just_ in case something happened, i couldㅡ" Newt gulped in between, somehow struggling to finish his sentence, "I mean, I could accompany you if you'd like. I'll be sleeping in my case so you don't have-"

  "Don't bother."

  Tina could've sworn Newt's expression was unpleasant when a deep voice interrupted their moment. Right at the door next to the dining table, stood Theseus, wrapped in a grey sleeping robes and a pair of pants. Despite his dreadful look, he still managed a rather cocky posture; arms crossed to his chest and a little smirk on his face, "I'm quite sure miss Goldstein is able to handle that situation well enough."

  "Theseus," Newt greeted, "I thought you're asleep."

  The older man shrugged, "I did. But i smelled something sweet so i got up." he replied nonchalantly. "You'll meet her again in the morning, brother. Stop trying to find an excuse and share your room with Kowalski like you've planned earlier. " said Theseus before heading to the kitchen, leaving Newt fully embarrassed. He pursed his lips. A shade of red spread across his cheeks. Tina gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "If it makes you feel better," She comforted him, "If something really, _really_ happens, you'll be the first person to know."

  His expression softened when he turned to Tina. "Promise?"

  "I promise."

  Their eyes lingered for once again. Tina just realized how close they are to each other when she could see the blue in his glinting green iris. A wonderful gradient she didn't expect to see hidden behind his ginger curls. His freckles like tiny little stars over his skin that was slightly lighter than the last time Tina saw him in New York, losing its tan after spending almost a year in London. And oh, has she ever mentioned how much more attractive he looks without his coat? The rolled-up sleeves, the loosened suspenders, it was odd that those small details managed to make her blush.

  On the other hand, without knowing his true intentions were, Newt leaned closer. Tina didn't mind, somehow finding comfort in such proximity. She let out a giggle, and gently pushed his tousled fringe aside. Just enough to get them off his eyes. Newt found himself holding his breath as she did so. The way her fingers brushed against his cheek while she put her hand down created another jolt of electricity within him. "Good night, Newt." she finally said. Her sweet smile hasn't leave her face.

  A warm aura bursted in Newt's chest. _Merlin_ , he'd do anything to make her do that every day.

  "Good night, Tina."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


oOo

   
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

  With a little help of magic, Theseus managed to make the cake done earlier than it supposed to be; A simple vanilla cake drizzled in caramel sauce. Quite unlike those traditional cakes they often find due the lack of ingredients, but it was undeniably delicious.

  Tina felt her stomach's going to explode, finding it harder to drag her feet up the stairs. She kept wondering how in the name of _Merlin_ Theseus ate three huge slices, whereas both her and Jacob could only settle with one. Tina didn't talk much with them, for she had spent the time mostly on listening and comforting Theseus who turned out still crying over Leta. He told them stories between his sobs. Reminiscing all the memories he had with his fiancee. Tina didn't expect someone as big as a Head Auror would have such a soft heart, which is quite sweet, to be honest. From his stories, Tina could see how much he and Leta have loved each other, and how much they actually cared about Newt. Tina wished Newt was there to listen too.

  She clenched on a mug of warm tea she was holding. There were three doors on the second floor. Two on the left were guestrooms and one on the right was the bathroom. It used to be Theseus' and Newt's family house, before their parents gave it to Theseus as they moved to another city. Theseus told her and Jacob that  back in his old days, when it was too late to go to the ministry, he would bring harmless but lawbreaker wizards and witches he caught that night to the house. So Theseus could watch over them while giving them a place to rest. It somehow sounded eerily familiar to Tina.

  Opening the second guestroom's door, Tina was shocked when she was welcomed with the sight of Nagini, sitting on the floor between the beds with her back facing Tina. She noticed Tina's presence and looked just as surprised. Her cheeks were fully stuffed. A couple pieces of breads were in her hands. It seemed she'd sneaked them in during dinner.

   "I-i'm sorry," she stuttered as she set the breads down. Blushing in embarrassment, "I-it's just... They almost never let me eat in this form."

  _They almost never wha-_ Tina's heart broke after hearing that. _What else had people done to her?_ Keeping her in a cage and exploits her curse are cruel enough! Nagini eyed her lap, shoving breadcrumbs off her nightgown. Her jaws clenched tight. She was so ashamed that her eyes started to water. Tina knew she shouldn't comment anything regarding her condition, for it would make Nagini feel worse if she did. "No need to apologize." Tina smiled. "I see you've showered. But i don't think that hairdo is comfortable enough to sleep with, Nagini."

  Nagini touched her black hair, which was still styled up with that messy complicated braids even though it's wet as she had tried to wash it. "I tried to take it off, but it was too difficult." she replied shyly. "And the events in Paris seemed to got them tangled badly."

  "Oh, i can help with that!" Tina happily offered as she put the mug onto the table behind Nagini. She joined the girl sitting on the floor and flicked her wand. A brush and a spray bottle appeared out of a black pouch she'd put on the right bed when Theseus assigned the room to her earlier. Tina had been carrying that pouch since she travelled to Paris (A small gift from Madam Picquery. Foldable so it could fit her pocket, yet magically fit almost everything like Newt's case does. Very useful for emergency travels). The brush and the spray bottle landed in Tina's hands, "I saw this hair potion in _Spellbound_ and i'm so happy to find one here! It says it can untangle every-"

  "Miss Goldstein, i'm sorry."

  Her interruption broke them into silence. Nagini fiddled her fingers, biting her bottom lip nervously. "You've been very kind to me." she spoke in a shaky voice. "I can't thank you enough for that. Also thank you for wanting to share a room with me, but i think i'm changing my mind. I need to be inside Mr. Scamander's case. _Something_ will happen to meㅡ" 

  "I know." the raven haired girl slowly raised her head to face Tina, didn't expect that respond. "Newt told me."

  Nagini was trembling in fear. Eyes reflected horror. "It worsens every night." she whispered. "I can't let anyone get hurt because of me. _Not anymore..."_

  For a brief moment, Tina could see her pupils thinned into two vertical lines, then changing back to normal. Tina bit the inside of her cheek, trying to keep her face straight as she reminded herself not to panic.

  "You won't hurt anyone, i promise." Nevertheless, Tina managed to keep herself calm. She placed a hand on Nagini's shoulder, a gentle yet firm grip to assure her. Tina's actions and words were enough to mollify her down. Nagini's breath became steadier, and the horror in her face slowly faded when Tina handed her the vial. She tilted her head, fascinated by how the yellow liquid dances through the clear philtre. She then shot a questioning glance at Tina.

  "It's not a strong potion. But it will help you sleep better." Tina repeated what Newt said earlier. "See, i don't experience what you have, but i know how painful it must be for you. That's why i'd rather have you here with me than in Newt's case. I don't want you to suffer alone, Nagini." She then reached Nagini's hands, urging her to tighten her hold on the potion. "Will you let me help you? Please?"

  Nagini stared at where their hands collided. It was her first time she felt such warmth. Such comfort. "Thank you, Miss Goldstein." she spoke as she shifted her gaze back to Tina. Still in disbelief, yet grateful.

  "It's Tina," the short-haired woman smiled, "Now, why don't you turn around so i can untangle this mess, yeah?"

  With a nod, Nagini did what she was told. Tina grabbed the hair potion and sprayed it a few times all over Nagini's hair. In less than ten seconds, those annoying, tiny knots between her hair magically began to untangle themselves, making it easier for Tina to undo her braids. "Oh, i made you tea by the way. You should drink it while it's still warm, if you want."

  The Maledictus looked up. She reached her hand out to take the mug from the table. At the moment the warm steam brushed against her face, her sight began to blur with tears once again.

  Except for Credence, people around her had treated her horribly because of who she is. She couldn't live the day without receiving fearful or disgusted stares. But tonight, none of those stares or treatments were given by _anyone_ in this house. They were being extremely kind; making her join them for dinner, lending her clothes, and this young woman behind her, is willing to share the room with her even though she knows about her secret and now is helping with her hair. Nagini couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. Never in her life she received such warmth and kindness.

  Noticing her quiet sobbing, Tina immediately stopped her doings. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. Afraid she might've accidentally hurt her.

  Nagini sniffed and quickly wiped her tears away, "Yes." she replied brightly despite her shaky voice. A beatific smile was spread across her face. "I'm perfectly fine."

  For the first time in many years, Nagini was finally reminded what it's like to be treated as a person.

 

 

  As a _human._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

oOo  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

  Morning came. Tina woke up when the sun light warmed her face through the window. She sat up and stretched her body, as she finally managed to open her eyes, she found Nagini was no longer in her bed.

  After washing her face, Tina decided to go downstairs. She realized everyone had gathered at the dining table. Newt instinctively got up from his seat when he saw Tina. His face never looked so radiant, but then got reddened so quickly once he realized what was he doing. He slowly sat back to his chair, and said a shy 'good morning'.

  Jacob was smirking mischievously as that happened, and greeted Tina as well. He told her she wouldn't believe what Newt said about her last night, which was (unfortunately) cut when Newt pinched his arm. Too embarrassed to say anything afterwards. Yusuf was quiet. But he gave Tina a nod and a warm smile before focusing back on his newspapers. While Theseus, who's in charge in cooking, handed her a plate of breakfast once she joined them.

  Tina settled herself in her seat and grabbed her fork, about to dig into her food until she felt a hand placed on her right shoulder. Sitting next to her was Nagini, with her raven hair falls smoothly on her back. She flashed Tina a smile, "Thank you, Tina. For everything." she spoke softly.

  A smile was formed on Tina's lips. Couldn't help but feel touched at such simple words.

  When Queenie entered the blue flame, she thought it was the end of her world, as she'd lost the only family member she had left. But then she realized she wasn't alone. These people in this room had lost someone too; a friend, a lover, a family. What Grindelwald had caused somehow created an unlikely bond between these broken people. A bond Tina wouldn't have expected.  
  


 

  Maybe... They'll find a way to end this war.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Let me know what you guys think :)


End file.
